


Fast Car

by Kunfetti



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied Physical Abuse, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunfetti/pseuds/Kunfetti
Summary: But the time had come, he was ready and if he was going to leave this town with one thing, it was the person in front of him.





	Fast Car

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo my first official finished Klance fic. Based on the song Fast Car by Jonas Blue (or if you prefer the classic, Fast Car by Tracy Chapman).

Keith pulls the small metal box from under his bed with careful ease, mindful of how the small metal coins create a ricochet of sound when they clank with the sides. With slow trepidation, he places it on the bed, using the key around his next to unlock the clasp. Nestled inside is his savings from months of working as a bagging boy at the market. He doesn’t count it, it doesn’t matter. With the amount he’s placing into the box from his latest paycheck, he knows he has enough for a new beginning. 

 

There is a loud crack as the front door slams shut, and he hurriedly locks the box and returns it to its hiding place. Keith counts a few beats in his head, waiting for the telltale creak of the fridge door opening and the crisp echo of a can being popped. Before anyone can find him alone in his room, he’s already snuck out the window. 

 

He walks with his hands in his pocket, walking the familiar path into town. The air is dry in the way only a desert can offer. Lizards scurry at his feet and but he moves with determination. He doesn’t stop until he’s across the street from the small family owned Cuban restaurant in town. The only car in the parking lot is an old beat up speeder. 

 

Keith smiles as he remembers his first ride, top down, wind blowing in his hair, a warm hand on his knee, firm, safe, loving. In that moment, Keith knew he could take on the word. He laughed freely, head thrown back as the car came to a stop at Hangman’s Cliff. He climbed out after his brown haired companion, hand in hand, as they sat over the edge. The town below them lit up like christmas lights, flickering in the distance, the sun having set over the horizon hours ago. 

 

Keith brought their hands to his lips, caressing tan skin adoringly. 

 

“You’re unusually affectionate tonight.”  

 

Keith’s response was to pull the warm hand in his closer. 

 

The movement caused the ragged sleeve to bunch up around a taut forearm, exposing the purple splotches decorating it’s skin. It choked him up, but he knew his companion didn’t want his pity. It was determination he gave instead.  

 

“One day I’m going to take you away from here.”

 

The night had ended the way most of their nights had. Curled up in each other's arm, as if they were the only two people in the world. 

 

It was the sound of a car passing that brought Keith back to the present. There was no hesitation in his step as he crosses the road. The bell over the door rang loudly in the otherwise empty restaurant. The lights were turned down, bathing the space in an earthy glow. There was a call from the back, in words Keith couldn’t begin to translate, but in a voice that was as sweet as it was sharp, “Bienvenidos del restaurante de la familia--Keith?”

 

The taller boy walked over to him, confusion on his face at seeing Keith so early in the morning. Keith motioned to the empty table in the corner, the one he often claimed when he needed an escape from his home. He would watch as the boy in front of him would rush by, waiting tables and talking easily with the patrons. 

 

They both sat on opposite sides of the booth and Keith took a calming breath. It didn’t go unnoticed and suddenly the tabletop felt like a chasm. But the time had come, he was ready and if he was going to leave this town with one thing, it was the person in front of him. 

 

“Lance, it’s time.”

 

Keith bore into cerulean blue eyes, his palms sweaty as he waited for Lance’s answer. He saw how the emotions passed in those eyes; surprise, hesitation, acceptance. 

 

Lance’s smile was blinding that night as he drove. 

  
  
  



End file.
